Countdown to 'I do'
by domoluvu
Summary: Crow is finally getting hitched and everyone is excited. After months of planning and bachelor and bachelorette parties, it all seemed to be going well. Until no one can find the groom, within mere minutes of the ceremony. Will the bride-to-be left at the altar, or can the groom make it back in time.


** Edit: 1.) Never copy and paste without checking and never use talk instead of actually typing, but I was tired when I posted this. Hopefully I've fixed everything.**

The biggest event of all time is about to begin. Beings from numerous kingdoms: villains, heroes, and alike showed up finally dressed. It's a wedding, but it's not just any wedding; it was Crow's wedding. The longtime villain bachelor was finally getting hitched. He's a villain that people couldn't help but endure in his antics, while he caused trouble in kingdoms, he still respected his captives. He's the kind of guy that will destroy your home without remorse but will still help you out if you need it by any means.

When news spread that he was now engaged, Mayapple and a few other royals chipped in it to help pay for the wedding making it the grand event that it is now. Naturally, there were a bachelor and bachelorette parties as well respectfully. It can be said that the bachelorette party was wilder considering that Malice was behind the planning. Originally she was going to go with Crow but she knew that the goody-two-shoes royals would keep it tame, so as her wedding gift, she made sure that everyone had a blast. Besides, she got to go home with Mayapple afterward.

With Malice gone, Crow had to up the crazy; which wasn't a problem. Although his fiancé did threaten him not to destroy anything that can ruin their wedding. The one question that was asked, at the party was why he proposed and where. He had said in the past, 'I don't date, I destroy'; which made others wonder what changed his mind. All he said though was, "We were escaping a building set to explode, and as she pulled me up into the getaway vehicle the bombs went off. In the glow of the fire, I just knew I had to marry her."

Now it was the big day, but no one can find the groom.

"Where is he!?" "Did he get cold feet?" "What did you expect from a villain, to leave a girl like that?" Murmurs spread amongst the guests as news spread about his disappearance. Neither the bride nor groom was there, and it was almost time to begin. The bride was being stalled and fixed for last minute adjustments while bridesmaids/men and Mayapple, the best man, were freaking out and searching for him.

"Malice are you sure you can't just summon him here?"

"I'm sure. The party last night took a lot out of me."

"Urgh! I'm going to kill him when I find him!"

"My, my. Have my villainous ways finally rubbed off of you?"

"Hmph not yet, dear. But I will give him a good hit to his noggin for disappearing. He was already fully dressed when I last saw him, too."

"Bowtie and everything?"

"Yes, why?"

Malice cursed Crow's name under her breath, saying she owes her one. Before Mayapple could question her further, a guardsman ran up to inform them of the current situation.

"Princess, the troops have reported that a number of minions have disappeared around the same time as Crow."

With a placid smile, she thanked the guard and then proceeded to scream in frustration in one of the flower pots nearby.

"Hey chill, it'll be alright."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I...er..."

"I believe it is time to go down now."

Saved by the bride-to-be, Malice took that moment to admire her dress.

"I didn't expect you to wear such a puffy dress if anything I expected white pants or something slimmer."

"As Crow says, go big or go to jail a failure."

"Just remember you are the one marrying him." Taking Malice by the arm, they made their way down to the ceremony.

All previous chatter ended when the trio entered and the music began; no one dared to breathe a word about Crow's disappearance. Taking her place on the left with a minion as her bridesmaid, dress and all while still wearing their mask. It was dead silent, no music, no murmurs, not even the priest knew what to do. After almost a full minute past, the bride-to-be began to worry she was going to be the bride-never-to-be. Just as the murmurs began again, the doors were slammed opened to none other than Mack pushing a minion forward. All the way down the aisle, the crowd began to suspect that it was Crow, who decided to hide in plain sight.

Nearly throwing the minion at the bride-to-be's feet, she stared the minion down cold. Shyly the minion gave her a small remote and a microphone. Pressing the 'ON' button, the immediate sounds of explosions were heard through the speakers in the ceilings. Lifting the microphone to her mouth she asked, "Crow what are you doing?" There was no reply, only sounds of pure destruction.

"Oh hey honey, how are you?"

"Crow, what trouble did you get into now?"

"Trouble me? Why do you think I'm in trouble?"

"Other than it sounds like a warzone when you should be here? You only call me 'honey' when you are in trouble." Crow remained silent other than the cries of pain indicating he was fighting someone.

"So uh... I'll be a little late, can you hold the wedding off for a few minutes?"

Another minion brought in a stand for the microphone, so she didn't have to keep holding it. That's when Mayapple spoke up, "Crow, everyone is here for you two, so where are you?"

"I told Mack where I'll be, although thinking back on it he may have been out of it." Everyone turned to glare at the hero sitting in the first row. "Besides, I knew he lost my rings and tried to replace them with fakes. So, of course, I have to pick up the back up rings myself."

"Wait, you knew?"

"I'm a villain Mack, it'll be sad if I can't tell the real ones from the fakes."

"Why couldn't you just have the minions go get them?"

"I-hold on, can't you see I'm in a hurry! I don't have time for this." A large explosion and a cry of anguish could be heard. "I did send minions, unfortunately, they kept dying."

_**Sigh" **_Fine, you have until we say our 'I do's' to get here. If you are not here by then, I will have complete control over the minions and kick you out of the Condor."

"Priest, you better read slow."

"Minion, lower the volume, Priest proceed as normal, and do not slow down."

"Hey wait! Oh Bolt!"

Only the soft sounds of destruction can be heard as the Priest began the ceremony.

"Today we are gathered for the these tw-er- soon to be two, who have been together for many years to commit some, admittedly unholy, crimes. Still, we come together to offer there two our shared combined blessings to their marriage. Now if anyone opposes to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"My goddess, you mustn't marry such a miscreant-" Kaptain man stood up crying this tears of love, hoping beyond hope that she would still choose him.

"No." That simple cold no broke him into pieces.

"Why!" Mack, Dash, and few other heroes grabbed him to bring him outside. Before they made it out, she spoke again.

"Minion, raise the volume. Crow have you heard everything so far?"

"Keep digging, faster! I will add C4! Huh, yeah I've heard him, what about it?"

"It's time for our vows." Kaptain man kept struggling in the back to get answers.

"Hold on." The microphone on his end was covered and everything came out muffled. '_Double time now...that's it add the C4!' _"Ok I'm listening."

"The reason why I agreed to marry you, despite your insanity is that we are compatible. We complement each other well, covering each other's weakness and improve the other's strengths. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, I would still be stuck behind a desk working for a boss that I hate. But with you, I've seen the world, robbed countless places, a league of minions, and striking fear in everyone we encountered. However all that was just a bonus for me being with you. When you offered me to work for you, you realized what I was capable as. You saw someone that was more than just a pretty face or smart, you saw me. This is why I will marry you. Now get over here before I change my mind."

Kaptain man, gave up and was dragged away.

'_That's too much C4, I don't want to kill them.' _

_"_I suppose it's my turn then. **Ahem, **you are someone that is irreplaceable to me. Beauty aside, I noticed how willing you would go to accomplish your goal. Your strive and ability to remain cool in any situation. Not afraid to speak your mind and tell me what I'm doing is stupid. To manipulate me and everyone with a backup plan. All this for someone I would kill for, and rule the world with. There is no one else I would rather marry and rule with than you, Becky. I'll be there soon."

The audience was mildly concerned over this couple but were moved by their words nonetheless.

"Now do you, Becky, take this villain as your husband in sickness and health, through rich and poor for however you shall live?

"I do, and I suppose I will take the Condor as well."

"Not yet, not until he asks me!" Crow's voice rang out through the speakers.

"Now do you, Crow, take this woman as your wife in sickness and health, through rich and poor for however you shall live?"

**Silence**

It was all silent then a crack in the ceiling appeared seconds before it all came falling down. Malice cast a barrier over their heads to protect from the falling rubble. When the smoke cleared, Crow stood tall and proud in his dark purple tux and matching bowtie, despite his hair being a mess and dirt clinging to his suit.

"I do, now we can rule together instead." He wore his shark tooth grin as stared at Becky before looking around the room. "Malice if you wouldn't mind?" He gestured towards himself and the minions mixed in with the rubble.

"Oh you owe me, Crow, you owe me big."

"You know, I'm a villain of my word." Malice just glared before fixing everything back in place, and even cleaning Crow up in the process.

"Priest, the next part."

"Oh, oh, right, of course." Clearly shaken up the Priest carried on.

"Now the rings."

Crow pulled a box from within the suit containing the rings; handing his own over while he kept hers. His ring was studded in green and purple stones, while her own had a large green stone in the center with four smaller purple stones on each side. With the exchange of the rings, they were then pronounced husband and wife.

It was such a beautiful moment, and then Becky ripped the skirt of her dress off to reveal whit pants strapped with one of Crow's blaster arms and a gun. They were going to rob everyone, in that room. The minions burst in with weapons keeping everyone in place, while a few went around collecting everything.

"Remember Crow, you said we would be left alone."

"So you did, know where he was."

"Trust me, I did it for us."

"Yeah, yeah. The wedding gift better be something good."

Together the married couple walked down the aisle thanking people while at gunpoint for showing up.

"Hey, thanks for coming." "What did you get me?" "Pleasure seeing you here."

"You stole my wallet."

"So its something good right? Remember Poker night is next month."

"Oh, I'll be there."

As they reached the end, Becky & Crow said this, " You still have the room for another two hours.

"Be advised, however, that most of the refreshments will be gone."

"We have minions to feed you know how it is."

They walked out closing the doors behind them. Amidst the crowd, someone shouted, "So who wants to order pizza?"

"How?"

"Well, Princess Mayapple still has her wallet."

...

"Husband where were you today, to be so late?"

"Well wifey, these stones are from the magic kingdom. When the rings are together, they form an indestructible barrier that nothing can penetrate."

"How sweet." Becky went to swing a pipe at his head, only to come to a forceful stop.

"Oh and one more thing, the ring wearers can't physically harm each other." He took a step forward gripping the pipe firmly. "Sorry Becky, but I don't want to die on our wedding night." Crow pushed the pipe away to cup her face in his two hands.

"You know this is only a small hindrance, I can still work around this."

"I know."

"Although for now, I suppose I'll put it on hold for the time being."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

They moved in and embraced into a tender sweet kiss.

_**The End**_

**This took way longer because my brain wanted me to keep adding stuff every time I revised. I hope its good, please let me know what you think in the comments. Also, I left the list of alternative names below.**

**Here alternatives names for the fic.**

**Crow's Wedding**

**The Wedding**

**The Wedding Heist**

**The last one was almost tied with the actual title. This will be a one-shot story and this will be deleted tomorrow after it gets posted. **


End file.
